Assistance
by socialPariah
Summary: It is quite the chilly day in winter, and Tavros has been unwillingly dragged from his home. Unfortunately in the midst of his moping, he falls victim to one of Eridan's scientific "Tests." [ This is really just a drabble, done quickly to sedate my pbj needs. Apologies for all who thought it went quickly. ]


Assistance.

As spun by socialPariah

It was an unusually blustery day, and frankly Tavros did not want to be out here. But naturally, his entire family comprised of Rufio's ancestor, Fatalima, Tavros's ancestor himself, Rufioh and then him. It was funny how he and the eldest of Nitram's didn't share the whole R thing.

But besides that, they had dragged him out to the park today since the wind made it perfect weather for flying. Upon arriving however the youngest rust blood found that he had been almost instantly abandoned given it looked like everyone of semi-proper social standing was here. From the Vantas family all the way up to the Ampora ilk, unfortunately the Peixes weren't present since they refused to hang out with one another.

What made it worse that was despite being surrounded by a myriad of coloration, back ground and attitude. The temperature was colder than arctic cholarbear shit during a blizzard. The rust blood naturally had donned one or two coats along with the thickest pair of trousers he owned.

Taking a cursory look around it seemed everyone was quite busy, surprisingly even the Zahhak's herd was around, their own elder that being a odd looking troll with four arms and quite a bit of muscle. More so than the other three, was mingling with a troll Tavros hadn't seen before but from the sharp looks they had. Was probably the Makara family's eldest, whom was hanging upside down from a tree chattering away with the navy.

Else where, The serkets were all sitting on a blanket up on a hill for a vantage point having some sort of picnic. Rufio was among them of course, where the others had gone...Well he didn't really want to know, Tavros was about to find himself a place to go and hide away in until this stupidity was over when he heard someone speak.

"Oi! Nitram!" Oh...shit, really? Of ALL the fucking trolls here, taking a deep breath the land walker turned and was face to face with Eridan Ampora. This day just kept improving didn't it?

"Uh...Hi?" The brown blood said flatly, rather unimpressed by the second least flashy sea dweller in their family. Cronus being the first who was trying his best to talk with the Preacher of Ash that being Karmine's own ancestor, troll who had burns up and down his body because of Majyorkai Makara deciding it would be a good idea to light one of his costumes on fire...The old preacher was an actor actually.

"I havve a question, or rather a test an' you are the only troll proper for the job. So lets go." Eridan chirped before grabbing the bull horned troll's arm and dragging him towards a metal flag pole at the center of the park. Soon enough Tavros was shoved before it. "Alright so, I dare you to lick that. I wwanna sea, Ahem see if your tongue gets stuck since its wwarm. I'vve already tested it myself."

Tavros gave him a look of absolute loathing. "Why, uh would I do that?"

"Because I said so." Came the violet blood's retort giving him another nudge. "Go on, get on your useless knees an' do it."

It seemed no one could save Tavros, given he looked around worriedly and his supposed best bro Gamzee was no were to be found, his sibling Kurloz and The Grand Highblood as he was called. Malasana were far to absorbed in playing some sort of guessing game, with both making some sort of hand motion back and forth 'til Kurloz made some sort of apparently dirty gesture which made the older high blood break his usual demeanor into a laughing fit.

Even worse however was the fact that, The Orphaner was sitting on a bench no more than fifty steps away holding The Psionic's hand, Their own ancestors sitting together in contented moirail-y silence over their own descendant's happy matespritship. Sollux and his own sibling were entirely missing. Though the Psyiloch and Damned Soul were keeping their sharp if not mismatched eyes on the horizon as if waiting.

With a defeated sigh the rust blood, seeing as how there was no cavalreapers over the hill did as he was bid. Kneeling down to place his flattened tongue against the cold metal, but upon attempting to draw back. Panic welled up in his chest when he found that his tongue was firmly rooted to the pole, and it was directly in the middle of everything. So when he let out a noise that could only be described as a disgruntled cow. Everyone turned and looked, instantly curious...Well except for the Pyropes, they just kinda turned and sniffed. Even Latula, though she was sitting in Mituna's lap.

The Orphaner upon righting himself from a dreary haze, he and the Gemini had been so close to kissing goddamn it what was the problem. Eridan had already fled from the looks of it, trying not to chortle with laughter from what he had done.

Kurloz's own gaze turned and he suddenly pointed, obviously trying not to tear his stitches from grinning. Sharp looking purple stained teeth being revealed anyway, thats when the worst possible thing could have ever happened as the rust blood tried to right his vision.

"Whoa, Tavbro? That you over there?" A slurred voice called, causing the bronze blood to tweak his head a little bit to look over. Lo and behold, one Gamzee Makara was standing directly in front of where he was kneeling. "Good to see you man." He rattled, opening his arms for a hug though he was standing kinda funny. And Tavros really couldn't hug him anyway. But wrapped his arms around the other's legs from where he knelt. Making a more pleased cow noise in acknowledgment. "Whats my fine motherfucker doing on the ground like that though?" The spiral horn tilted himself over a little bit, slightly wincing but kept a straight face. That being the harlequin's general lazy grin.

"Never mind motherfucker, ain't gotta answer me from what it looks like. You are a bit busy, but yo Tav might wanna lean over a little bit more and see why I am here too." Gamzee didn't think to much of it, but Tavros did so and made renewed his disgruntled cow sounds. The Indigo's bulge was stuck against the pole as well. It did not seem happy and was squirming pathetically.

Of course the bull horn was flushed taco grease orange in seconds, discovering that he was in fact maw level with the other's bulge, and everyone was staring. Snorting with laughter, though Gamzee did not seem to be fazed. "Whats wrong?" He asked trying to twist himself free, all this time Tavros was wondering how on Alternia he missed the other during this whole thing.

All Gamzee got in reply was a saddened noise. "Alright thats cool bro, I been stuck here since last night. It ain't that bad." The harlequin shrugged as Karkat drew close to them eyes narrowed.

"What in the ever loving grub fuck are you two doing over here?" The mutant crossed his arms with a scowl. "Every troll from here to Jelly-stuffed nook thumper town is staring and laughing at you."

The indigo blood had been staring off into space. "Uh hey what, hi Karbro. Seems me an' Tav over here are kinda stuck. Help some motherfuckers out?" He then paused thinking. "Also hey bro, got any faygo?" The Harlequin was kinda thirsty by this point, but it wasn't too big a deal. Karkat sighed irritably before producing a bottle of the grape kind. He had taken it from his ancestor who had been teasing The Grand Highblood by drinking it in a overly suggestive manner or just by plain licking the bottle. So...He had taken the rest of it, the rust blood even ended up with some of the miracle liquid.

The Capricorn took a drink of it before pausing. "Wait a motherfucking second..." He then decided to dump some of the liquid on his displeased bulge before the cold which had kept him stuck to it gave way and sure some of the sticky soda got on his pants but that was what ever since for the first time in a few hours he could finally feel it.

Thank the messiahs, now to help his bro. Gamzee crouched down beside him. Before casually dumping the faygo on his tongue and kind of on his face. Whoops, well nah that was on purpose. But he sure as fuck wasn't gonna tell Tavbro that, he looked good in purple hehe. "Honk, shit man sorry about that." Without further adieu a defeated Tavros was picked up off the ground as the now sticky clown went and dragged up one of the kiddie structures so they could sit in the shelter of a plastic cave like defense. At least there was no wind here right?

Meanwhile, Eridan had seen the entire thing and had noted it in great detail. What a perfect thing along with the pictures he took to put in the newspaper tomorrow...

F-I-N?


End file.
